


That’s Right!

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [31]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pete’s World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Tentoo is acting weird. Rose is worried.





	That’s Right!

The Doctor was acting weird. Not that he didn’t act weird all of the time. Honestly, he had been a bit bonkers before, but after taking in Donna’s DNA and becoming this Doctor he was a bit more spastic than usual. Rose had noticed he was a bit more self conscious than before, which in reality wasn’t bad. Sometimes his ego had been enough to make her want to slap him, but the metacrisis had knocked it down just a smidge.

Tonight though, he was being more weird than usual. He had fidgeted with his tux through dinner, seemed very edgy whenever her parents spoke to him, and hadn’t even asked her to dance once. Now he had disappeared, but Rose had a sneaky suspicion on where to find him.

She stepped out to the veranda where the dessert table was located, and sure enough there he was. The Doctor was in the middle of coating some banana pieces in chocolate from the fountain, and he jumped when she tapped him on the elbow. “Found you!”

“Rose! I was just.” He grabbed a napkin to wipe up the chocolate that had dripped onto his hand. “I heard there was bananas and chocolate. I wasn’t hiding!”

“Miss Tyler, can we get a photo of you and Doctor Noble for the donors tribute?” The voice of Vitex’s press director made her turn.

Rose took the Doctor’s plate and set it down. “Of course. Let me just.” She snagged a napkin, dampening it with her tongue, and wiped the chocolate spot on the Doctor’s lip that said he had been eating before the treat made it to his plate.

“But I thought only couples-“ The Doctor’s voice trailed off as they posed for the picture, and the woman hurried away. “Oh, that’s right.”

“What’s right?” Rose blinked as the flash spots faded from her eyes. Suddenly, she was in the Doctor’s arms, pressed very snugly against him as he smiled.

“We’re dating now!” He laughed and leaned down to catch her lips in a joyful kiss.

Rose rolled her eyes before looping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with a happy hum. If he wasn’t weird, he wouldn’t be her Doctor.


End file.
